


Protocol

by Serenechemnerd



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenechemnerd/pseuds/Serenechemnerd
Summary: One shot:  Hux tries to control his evil space boyfriend.  It works until Hux himself breaks the protocol he set up to keep them from getting attached to one another.





	

Hux remembers the exact moment he first met Kylo Ren.  It wasn’t a spectacular moment, like with a few of his other lovers: ones where they were haloed in light or stunning in presence, no it was just an ordinary moment. He frowned wondering if he’d recalled it in hindsight or if it was one of those moments that stayed because it was the first time he'd laid eyes on Kylo Ren, the Force user Supreme Leader Snoke insisted sending to the Finalizer.

 

Hux’s mind drifted off to that first meeting as they sat across from one another in an absolutely dreadful planning meeting years later.

 

_Ren had come on board several days before and General Hux hadn’t made the time to receive the tiresome branch of the First Order as he found the entire thought of the Force guiding_ _anything_ _to be ridiculous and he refused to give it credence by welcoming the leader of such a group._

 

_So it was two days later that Hux finally felt the electricity roll off the man as he came to stand and wait for the General, overcoat swinging to a stop only seconds after he did making the whole movement seem exaggerated in a way Hux immediately liked and promptly hated himself for liking._

 

_H_ _ux dismissed the lieutenant in front of him before raising his eyes to the mask he would become all too familiar with over the next few years and felt his body react as if an invisible hand had traced a line from the top of his collar down the front of his chest._

 

_Hux frowned harder at the Force user, wondering if it was some trick before settling on choosing to ignore it._

 

_“Welcome to Finalizer.”  Hux folded his hands behind his back and moved into the meeting room where Ren would be introduced to the upper-level brass._

 

_“Thank you, General.”  Kylo’s voice came out with a timbre that had the hairs on Hux’s neck raising._

 

“General?”  Mitaka interrupted Hux’s thoughts.

 

Hux glared at the man.  “Yes.”  He intoned aware that most of the room had vacated.

 

“I’m needed on the bridge.”

 

“By all means.”  Hux dismissed Mitaka who turned smartly and vanished through the door leaving the General and the brooding Knight alone.

 

“General I had no idea you ever day dreamed.”

 

“Ren.”  There was warmth to Hux’s voice, a warning.

 

“My quarters tonight or yours?”  Kylo asked as he came to stand within striking distance of Hux.

 

“Mine.”  He breathed as he pushed passed the tower of black that always stood too close when they were in public.  Seeing each other naked hadn’t rid the man of the habit.  No, in fact, he was more likely to push closer to Hux just to see if he could.

 

Dating wasn’t what they were doing.   They were fucking.  At least that was how it started.  Now they spent almost every night in each other’s company, for years now.

 

The first time it had happened it seemed like a fluke; two young warriors back from a successful mission, tangling together all night.  When it happened a week later, they’d discussed parameters or at least Hux had discussed them while Kylo sat quietly.

 

Hux had tried to set a schedule: one that would limit attachment.  They were never supposed to stay the night or be nice to one another.

 

A little over a year later Hux broke protocol:

 

_It was early after Hux’s first 4-hour shift for the day and he was restless.  He could feel it on his skin: a desperation that he thought he’d hadn't had towards a lover in years.  But he knew as he turned towards Kylo's_ _quarters that somehow Kylo Ren had made it inside his defenses._

 

_When he’d realized it a week or so ago he’d been furious.  He drilled his people worse than ever, nit picking every perceived mistake, bellowing out commands for hours before retreating to the gym._

 

_It hadn’t helped.  Nothing had.  And so now he was moving towards Kylo’s quarters._

 

_He hesitated before pressing the chime on the door.  Kylo opened the door only a span of heartbeats from when Hux had pressed it.  He narrowed his eyes at Kylo and stepped inside, coming to stand a few feet inside before holding back._

 

_They stood there staring at each other for long enough that Kylo removed the helmet and moved further into his quarters, placing it down before turning back to Hux._

 

_“So much shame.”  His voice came out like velvet, thick with something that Hux could never identify.  “Ashamed of me?  Of this?”  Ren moved back to stand in the short entry hall._

 

_That stopped Hux.  The naked emotion rolling off in Kylo’s question.  Hux squared his jaw and shook his head._

 

_“Not of this.”  He motioned between them.  “Of how much I need you.  That I’ve come to need you.  It was all I could do not to run here to discuss this with you when I first felt it.  It is weakness.”_

 

_“You need other people all the time.  This ship wouldn’t run without others.”  Kylo tilted his head at Hux._

 

_“This isn’t the same need and you know it.”  Hux ground out._

 

_Kylo closed the space between them, moving a gloved hand to the back of Hux’s neck and slid his arm around to press Hux against him._

 

_“Then need me.”  Kylo whispered, feeling the strange frustration mixed with shame roll off Hux.  “I’m here.”_

 

_“But you won’t always be.”  Hux growled pushing at the larger man._

 

_“No and neither will you.  So enjoy every moment of this.”  Kylo growled, angry with the struggling form of his lover and confidant.  “Just let it happen.  Whatever it is.  Stop trying to control it and just feel it.”  Kylo let his arms drop from Hux then._

 

_Hux looked at the darkness that filled Ren’s eyes, the look he always had around Hux since they’d come together.  “You know that is difficult for me.”  He whispered._

 

_“Only when you fight it. Stop running and just want this.  Allow it for a moment.”  Kylo’s voice coaxed._

 

_Hux felt himself relaxing marginally as he imagined what it would be like to just allow himself this indulgence._

 

_“Did you just try to use the Force on me?”  Hux sneered._

 

_“General, I know exactly how to stop all your thoughts without using the Force at all.”  Kylo said suggestively pulling Hux to him again._

 

_Hux rolled his eyes.  “You are a ridiculous man.”_

 

_“Yeah but I’m your ridiculous man.”  Kylo whispered before capturing the small intake of breath Hux released at that particular affirmation as he covered Hux’s lips with his._

 

And it worked, every time.  Every time Hux would panic Kylo’s mouth would cover his and he’d forget that he _didn’t_ want to need this large oaf of a man.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really was hoping to get more smut out of this! Hope you enjoyed! Also thanks to whomever coined the term "large oaf of a man" (aicosu maybe? satan-in-purple?) <3 lovely way to describe Kylo!


End file.
